


Proximity

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [18]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Proximity

In battle, Hephaistion likes to be close to Alexander. Not to guard him, but because the thin silvery ribbon that connects their hearts gets stretched too thin over the long distance of the battlefield. When Hephaistion is so far from Alexander, the pounding of his heart and the fear for Alexander that settles in his chest overcomes the easy bond that tells him Alexander is safe, and his.

When they are close, when the fine cobweb of their connection tells him Alexander is alive with a visceral twisting of his guts, Hephaistion can stay one step removed from the battle, cool yet fierce. He knows his Alexander is close and, if not safe, then within reach.

When they lie together after, the bond between them thickens and envelops them, and they share secrets of the ancients that can be spoken only with skin and breath.


End file.
